The present invention relates to a portable hairdrying apparatus, and more particularly to a hairdrying apparatus mountable on the back of the hand of the user and having a discharge duct which secures the apparatus to the hand without the aid of a strap
Attempts have been made to improve the process of drying hair while allowing the hair stylist to have full use of his or her hands. One such device is inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,827. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,374 teaches the use of a hairstylist glove.
Other hairdrying apparatuses are shown and taught in the following utility patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,395 illustrates and teaches a hand held dryer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,544 discloses a flat and compact dryer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,272 shows a dryer with a pivotably attached hand grip; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,060 discloses a dryer with an arched tube designed to be held in the hand and swept forwardly and rearwardly over the crown of the head; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,065 illustrates a spherical casing on a hand-held dryer.
Various U.S. design patents teach or illustrate different types of housings and ducts, but none of the following design patents teach the unique air duct function or configuration of the present invention: D287,297, D301,231; D294,740; D309,510; D272,101; D265,002; D309,l95; D294,873; D289,566; D273,141; D265,514; and D254,451.
The following foreign patents show hairdrying devices: French patent 424,749 illustrates a hand held dryer. French patent 454,686 teaches a dryer which discharges air from a funnel in the user's palm. Japanese patent J63229097A discloses a bedding dryer with a U-shaped handle, but the handle is not an air duct.